<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>相对 by D_______Alex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274878">相对</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_______Alex/pseuds/D_______Alex'>D_______Alex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_______Alex/pseuds/D_______Alex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>是个bg<br/>还没写完</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yukimura Seiichi/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>相对</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>又是开学的季节，冬日里萧瑟的寒风卷着地上积雪带起的雪粒往脸上拍打，十几个小时的长途飞机，才从机场到家没几个小时就要爬起来去上课了。在异国他乡求学，这样的经历再普通不过了，也没什么不能克服的，她起身拿凉水拍了把脸，强打精神打理好自己。</p><p>收拾妥当，从书桌上拿起刚到家就整理好的书包和旁边的课表，眼睛又落在那节哲学课上。Seiichi Yukimura, 教授是个日裔吗？有些好奇又有些怀疑，在北美国家的大学里教西方哲学的教授是个亚裔这事本身也不是很常见，眼看自己选的是一节基础课，她又有些担心教授到底能不能讲好这样的课，别是看基础课就随便挑个老师来敷衍吧？</p><p>看了看表，她拎起包，摸到了车钥匙就往楼下跑，勉强清理了车上一个寒假回国不在所以没有清理的积雪，书包甩在副驾驶，又看了一眼哲学课的教学楼，边热车边思索哪个学生停车楼离这个教学楼更近。这样的寒冬，可没有人想在外面走太远。</p><p>走进教室的时候离上课只有两分钟了，因为是这学期第一节课所以人不是很多，她向来是个认真刻苦的学生，前排的座位大多空着，她便走到第二排靠过道的位置坐下，从书包里拿出电脑放在桌上，打开了文档，调好了做笔记的字体以后才抬头往讲台看去。</p><p>的确是个亚裔教授，她眯了眯眼睛，突然觉得今天的灯光有些刺眼。讲台上的人看起来也刚走进教室没多久的样子，厚重的毛呢大衣还披在肩上，对着笔记本电脑点了几下，又回头看了看身后的黑板，确认ppt出现在屏幕上了，才动手解下大衣，挂在旁边的椅子上。</p><p>她就这样看着讲台上的教授，内心嘀咕着，看起来也就三十左右的样子，难道教这节课的是个博士生而不是教授吗。满脑子学业的她努力压制的心里那点惊艳的赞叹，可是忍了又忍，还是在讲台上的人开口之前在心里打下了惊为天人这四个字的评语。</p><p>讲台上似乎在发光的人带着沉着又愉快的语调开口做自我介绍，她看着讲台上的他，正装衬衫下是若隐若现的肌肉，她看着ppt上他简单的介绍，原来是去年刚刚拿到博士学位、才到这个学校来当了半年哲学系助理教授的人。耳边是他悦耳的英语，流利中只带着一点口音，从细微末节处仔细分辨才能察觉这是个英语非母语的日本人。</p><p>优秀的人谁都喜欢，年轻教授讲课时沉稳犀利中夹杂着恰到好处的幽默感和平易近人，她只听着就被吸引了，本来选来糊弄人文选修的哲学课也一下变得有意思起来，抱着电脑时不时敲下几行笔记，她几乎忘了这是在上课。等教授讲完今天就到这里的时候，她才愣住，停下打字的手，顿了顿，又鬼使神差地打下了Dr. Yukimura在笔记的开头。她想，这样的教授值得被学生记住。</p><p>她想起自己接下来是半个小时的午休，就慢吞吞收拾着书包，想着图书馆一楼的咖啡厅能顺便吃个午饭，就慢吞吞地向包里探去摸出钱包拿在手上，又缓缓拉起拉链，眼看拖无可拖才背起书包，看了眼讲台，还有健谈又外向的同学零零散散围着教授做自我介绍，而教授从善如流地跟学生握手又微笑着交谈，她握着的拳紧了又松，还是转身离开了教室。</p><p>午休时哪怕是图书馆的咖啡厅也排起了长队，她先去洗了个手，才排在队末，想着自己要吃什么，脑子里还是离家前吃的那顿饺子，现实里面前只有三明治可选，趁着排队思索再三，还是要吃饱才能有力气继续上课，于是她点了一个火鸡生菜三明治，一个大杯的美式用来提神顺便努力一口气把时差倒过来。</p><p>点完吃的还要等一下才能取餐，她想着不如先找个地方坐，一转身入眼的就是一抹蓝的发紫的发梢，额前碎发长得几乎遮住眼睛，带着卷曲的头发柔顺又耀目，衬得本就发光的人更亮眼。好像是这么久以来第一次有心漏跳了一拍的感觉，然而她还是没有失态，同样几乎没有口音的流利英语流淌出来，“不好意思，借过，幸村教授。”</p><p>幸村微笑着侧身让过她，经过幸村的时候她几乎能感觉到从他身上传来的热度，好闻的古龙水的味道淡淡的，一点也不刺鼻，夹杂着一点须后水的味道，气味窜入鼻腔，顺着呼吸抓住心脏，她几乎腿软地在咖啡厅巡视座位，努力忽略如芒在背的视线，她想，他怎么可能在看自己，错觉，这一定是错觉，还是找座位要紧，挺拔的身体却不由自主有些颤抖，说不上是紧张还是冲击。</p><p>幸村虽然才做教授不到一年，却是个教学经验丰富的讲师了，从研究生开始就站上讲台讲课的他的确没怎么见过亚裔面孔，这个女孩上课认真的神情是所有站在讲台上的人都愿意看到的，学生认真集中又被吸引住的神情是对讲课水平最大的认可和鼓励，也是这样幸村才会对她留下了印象。排队在她身后买咖啡时本来不做他想，只是买咖啡时碰巧排在自己学生后面，这样的事在这么大一个校园里，每天能发生个几十次也不奇怪，但是他却被女孩身上好闻的香水味熏得有些脸热。</p><p>她找到座位就放下了书包，起身去拿咖啡，捧着微烫的咖啡走到放奶和糖的地方，手已经冲着牛奶伸了过去，想了想还是向杏仁奶转移目标，另一只伸出的手顿了顿，骨节分明肤色苍白，她几乎在脑子里尖叫出声，怎么又是他，抬眼一看，果不其然，青年带笑看着自己，示意自己先加，他可以等。她压抑着混沌的脑子，强打精神表演一切正常，端起装着杏仁奶的水壶往咖啡里加了一些，又把壶递给他面前，开口道谢后就几乎逃跑般拿着咖啡回到座位上。</p><p>还是没忍住回头看了一眼，好看到过分的年轻教授边加奶边抬手松了松领口的扣子，她觉得自己一定是头脑发昏不清醒了才对着一个教授这么多失常的情绪，哪怕克制着没有失态，这一切还是反常到让这个GPA常年居高不下的荣誉学生感到恐惧和失控。</p><p>她想，这下她要么趁着还能换课的时候赶紧换，要么就只能硬着头皮看看这到底是福是祸。彼时的她只以为这是一次普通的对自己绩点的考验，混沌的脑子还没分清这一切的一切到底是出于什么情愫。</p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>